life_of_avianfandomcom-20200214-history
Peckum
"There's still time for things to happen my friends!" -Peckum Shackles Appearance Peckum is a 26-year old female Decidueye. She is rather small and pudgy. She has brownish orange eyes and a rounded beak. She has puffy bangs on her forehead, one large feather on the end of her top head, and heart patterns on her wings. She wears a belted strap whenever she brings her weapon. Characteristics Peckum is actively loyal. She encourages her teammates and friends when they are needing for her assistance, and loves chatting with them a lot. In fact, she is very talkative that she couldn't stand being quiet. But if she's told to be silent, she would try her best to put it all for herself, then release it all when the deed is done. Because she talks a lot, she has the potential of being a great speaker. She is never afraid to speak to the public, but she is always afraid to talk about her personal things. Even when alone, Peckum talks to herself. She can be silly, and have a heart of a cheerful pokemon. As she speaks, she does it intelligently. Interests/Disinterests *Peckum loves reading books, especially out loud. *She is more interested in other pokemon's personality than herself. *She allows any of her closest friends to use her weapon. *She doesn't like to keep secrets because she's bad at it. *She hates being ignored when she talks to someone. Movepools *Roost *Shadow Claw *Spirit Shackle *Baton Pass *Brave Bird *Leaf Blade Peckum was luckily picked to represent Whispers Kingdom. She was given The True Bow and Arrow, a legal weapon by royalty. Using her weapon with her elements would make her moves stronger, but using it regularly may kill others. Team Peckum is the leader of her team, Fearless Comets, which is the representative team for Whispers Kingdom. The team focuses on discovering new forms of magic, researching newly found sites, and studying further of the Jaded Continent's ancient history, while at the same time, fighting off the evil. Fearless Comets ranks number 5 on all overall teams in the Jaded Continent. Brief History Peckum was born with a small family and grew up in Whispers Kingdom. Her mother would take care of her whenever her father goes to work, which is a usual case. Peckum always wanted to spend time with her father, but seeing that he is more interested in the whole "odd type pokemon" thing, she is usually ignored. As a kid, she would play with her toys and talk to them, and go to school to get good grades and good friends. By the time she is old enough, she volunteered to represent Whispers Kingdom as a team, so that she could make her father give more attention to her, and make her mother proud. She teamed up with her closest friends who have the hearts to show their bravery. Relationships/Family Peckum has only a father, a mother, and an uncle. With her being the only child. Alvory Shackles Alvory is Peckum's father. Their relationship is weak because he ignores her all the time. Tilla Shackles Tilla is Peckum's mother. She took care of Peckum ever since she was just an egg until she passed away months before Peckum formed a team. Stilt Shackles Stilt is Peckum's uncle. All Peckum knows that he exists somewhere. Trivia *Peckum's name is based from Pansearific's Sun/Moon PC pokemon. She owns a Decidueye named Peckum, but it's male. *Peckum's head shape is loosely based from Pansearific's version of Chica the Chicken, a character from Five Nights at Freddy's.